black_lightning_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jefferson Pierce
Jefferson "Jeff" Pierce is the protagonist of the CW series Black Lightning. Early Life Jefferson was born in the 1970's, as the son of Alvin Pierce. When Jefferson was twelve-years-old, he met Peter Gambi. At one point in his life, Jefferson met Lynn, who he eventually marry, and later have two daughters with, Anissa and Jennifer Pierce. Later in life, Jefferson somehow gained the power to control electricity, which when Lynn found out she called "A gift from God". Sometime later, Jefferson's father, Alvin Pierce, was murdered by Tobias Whale, which caused Jefferson to decide to use his powers to help people in Freeland and with the help of his friend Peter Gambi who he had design him a special suit, Jefferson eventually became the superhero vigilante "Black Lightning". For years Jefferson would protect the city from a gang known as "The 100", as Black Lightning. But after years of being Black Lightning, Lynn saw that Jefferson had been practically dying from trying to stop the 100 by himself, she then made him promise that he would give up being Black Lightning, because she reminded him that Anissa and Jennifer needed a father, Jefferson then promised her he would stop being Black Lightning. One night, after breaking his promise to Lynn, Jefferson went out as Black Lightning again, after being hurt badly he made his way home. While Jefferson was in a bathtub filled with his own blood, Anissa walked in, and asked him why he was covered in blood. Before he could answer her, Lynn then walked in, when she saw Jefferson, she realized that Jefferson had broken her promise and once again gone out as Black Lightning. She then told Jefferson she wanted a divorce. Eventually Jefferson decided to give up his career as Black Lightning, afterwords he became the principal of Garfield High School. Throughout the Series Season 1 In The Resurrection, Jefferson was first seen in the Freeland police station,along with Jennifer, waiting for Anissa to be released. While they waited, he watched the news reporting on the murder of another innocent man at the hands of The One Hundred. Once Anissa was released and greeted him, he walked out while ignoring her. Before he left the station he stared at the wanted poster for Tobias Whale. While he was driving, Jefferson scolded Anissa for deciding to protest The One Hundred instead of attending Garfield High School fundraiser. He started to argue with Anissa until the police pulled them over. He tells them to stay calms and let him handle the situation. When the officer approached the vehicle, he tried to tell him his name; but the officer asked for him to step out the car. Immediately, the officer placed Jefferson's hand behind his back and shoved him down on the police car. After Anissa refused to put her hands on the dashboard as she was told, Jefferson yelled at her to do what they say. The officer walked Jefferson to a lady in the back of the police car and asked her if Jefferson fit the suspect description. When she said no, the police officer let him go. Before he got back into the car, he asked the officer to tell him what the situation was all about. The officer told him how a liquor store was recently robbed. Jefferson, angered, asked if the suspect description was that of a black man in a suit driving a volvo. The officer laughed and told him to have a nice night. While he was still angry, he activated his power which affected the siren, street light, and the officers flashlights. He calmed himself down and got back into his car. At the fundraiser, he was sitting by Anissa listening to Senator Nina Turner as she talked about his accomplishments. When Senator Turner mentioned Jennifer, he looked around to see where she was. Later on, he and Inspector Henderson had a conversation where he thanked him for supporting him as well as getting Anissa released from jail. Before Henderson left the event, he promised Jefferson that he would look into the officers who pulled him over as they possibly weren't Freeland PD. Then, Jefferson was approached by Ms.Fowdy as ashe asked him if he was enjoying himself. He said he will once they reach their goal. She told him that she wanted him to meet Lady Eve, but Jefferson explained he already met her. He quickly excused himself as he noticed his ex-wife, Lynn. Lynn greeted him as he walked up to her. She told him ho Anissa's arrest isn't a good look, and he reminded her that she's both their daughters. They started to discuss Anissa until he commented how beautiful she looked, and she told him not do that. He looked at her with awe, but Lynn had to go and she told him that Ms. Fowdy was looking for him. He smiled as she walked off. After the fundraiser, Jefferson returned home only to find it empty. He called Anissa to find out where Jennifer was, and became furious when she told him the truth. He GPS tracked Jennifer to Club 100 and headed off to retrieve her. While there, he saw Jennifer being forcibly taken into the backroom and he started to head into her direction. He tried to get pass the guard, but he blocked the. Jefferson shoved him into the wall only to end up with a gun in his face.The Resurrection Physical Appearance Jefferson is a middle aged African American man. He is tall with a physical fit body and he has a medium stubble beard. Personality Jefferson has been shown to be kind, nice, and respectful, however when it comes to protecting his family he won't hesitate to use violence if he has to. When in suit as Black Lightning, Jefferson has been shown to be fearless, ruthless, and somewhat violent, only because he's trying to protect innocent civilians. Powers and Abilities Powers * Electrokinesis: 'Jefferson can generate electricity from his body which he can manipulate and control. When he uses this power, his eyes turn blue. Because he generate electricity, Jefferson isn't faze by outside electrical sources such as a tazer gun. In an interview, Cress Williams said Jefferson's powers are tied to his emotions. This is evident when he got angry over the incident with the police officers and it caused the lights to flicker. **'Electro-Blast: Jefferson has the ability to to generate and fire electrical energy at an opponent. ***'Electrical Telekinesis:' When Jefferson uses Electro-Blast, he gains the power of electrical telekinesis. With this power, he manipulate the matter of objects with electricity or electromagnetism. This power is seen in The Resurrection when Jefferson used this power on Will. * Electric Absorption: 'Jefferson can charge himself with electricity from nearby electrical sources. Essentially draining them. Abilities *'Expert Martial artist/hand-to-hand combatant: 'Jefferson has been shown to possess impressive expert martial arts skills, having been able to single handedly take down several members of the 100, in a matter of seconds. *'Peak human physical conditioning: Jefferson is in top physical condition from his time as an Olympic athlete which he maintains by working out regularly. Equipment * '''Black Lightning suit prototype #2: '''After deciding to become Black Lightning once again, he began wearing a new suit, made by Peter Gambi, to aid him in fights and to hide his identity. The suit appears to be bullet proof, as it was able to protect Jefferson from being injured by a bullet shot at him near the heart, during a fight with the 100. The suit also appears to have a voice changer device built into the suit somewhere, so that while Jefferson is out as Black Lightning, no one will recognize his voice. Former Equipment * '''Black Lightning suit prototype #1: '''When Jefferson first became Black Lightning before the start of the series, he wore a suit, possibly made by Peter Gambi, to hide his identity from enemies during fights. However, after giving up his career as Black Lightning, he left the suit in the secret lab in Peter Gambi's tailor shop. Appearances Season 1 * The Resurrection Trivia * He's an Olympic Gold Medalist. ** This is a reference to the comics, in which Jefferson is also an Olympic Gold Medalist. * As of "The Resurrection", he has been the principal of Garfield High School for 7 years. * So far, the only people who know that Jefferson is Black Lightning, are Peter Gambi and Lynn Pierce. * Gambi has known him since he was 12 years old. * Jefferson's Black Lightning wanted poster, from before he gave up his superhero career, gives his age as early 30's, and since Jefferson first became Black Lightning around 2005, that would put his birth year somewhere in the early 1970's. * Jefferson seems to be fine with letting his enemies die, as he used one member of the 100 gang as a human shield to block several bullets being fired from another 100 gang member, thus killing him in the process. Gallery |-|Promotional= BL-1x01-Screencap-02-Jefferson Pierce.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-03-Jefferson Pierce.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-15-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-18-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-20-Jefferson-Anissa-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-25-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-27-Jefferson-Officer.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-30-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-32-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-33-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-36-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-39-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-40-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-44-Anissa-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-56-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-67-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-69-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-75-Jefferson-Lynn.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-76-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-79-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-80-Jefferson..jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-81-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-89-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-90-Jefferson.jpg References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Help Needed